


A Saccharine Beast's Blood Runs Sweet

by KitsuneGirl911



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hopeless, Here Be Sex, I Don't Know What To Tag This One, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneGirl911/pseuds/KitsuneGirl911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal tries to cut Will out of his life once he realizes his feelings are ever-growing for the empath. It backfires spectacularly, and Hannibal is lost to the tides of emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Saccharine Beast's Blood Runs Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> All of the feels with this one, oh my goodness! I originally intended this to be a multi-chaptered thing, but I had no plot to go along with the character reactions I thought of. D: If anyone has any ideas, lemme know and I can try to continue this. :)   
> Credit to RainyRay for the title idea, though I combined two of Ray's suggestions into one because I couldn't choose! XD

Hannibal was swiftly becoming addicted to this fascinating Will Graham, in a way he wasn't with anyone or anything else- even his unconventional dietary proclivities. The psychiatrist and serial killer sat in his study, seated languidly before his immaculate desk, somehow more intimidating in mute reverie than the imposingly sized, dark wooden furniture itself. Hannibal realized with a brief pang akin to regret that he would have to end this chapter of his grand work, push ahead his subtle machinations, lest he end up chained and tethered unwittingly to his fascination with this man. Like he had with Miriam Lass, Hannibal planned no sort of public display for Will Graham’s unfortunate death; the profiler would instead be honored in every way with dignified grace, respect, and care.

Hannibal intended to have quite the exquisite feast for one, made from every carefully shaped and molded inch of Will's delectable body. This particular offering shouldn't be tainted with anxiety and pain; such undertones would only detract from the meat’s true potential. Hannibal knew without a doubt that Will was a supremely touch starved morsel, unused to any sort of truly well-intended words or deeds on his behalf. The Chesapeake Ripper, master of his domain and all within it, least of all himself, stood up smoothly from his desk chair and strode briskly towards the front door to turn his simple yet elegant plan into concerted action. Those sharp rending teeth of his were bared in the realest expression of pleasure an accomplished killer such as he knew.

_+_

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, Hannibal endeavored to please and comfort Will in any way possible. A more appropriate and soothingly crisp aftershave gifted, more frequent home-cooked meals offered and accepted, therapeutic support of a friendly rather than professional persuasion supplied… Will Graham was looking happier and healthier than Hannibal had ever seen him before.

Hannibal's addiction had changed, morphed into something even more intangible, inescapable, and potentially deadly. Deadly, yes, but not for Will. Hannibal watched from a few paces back as Will, now rosier-cheeked and endearingly determined, marched at Jack’s bullheaded command into another charnel house that would gracelessly shred off another layer of this soft, sweet Will that Hannibal had spent so long painstakingly building up. It was _his_ Sweet William, gallant and beautiful, that Jack was abusing so offhandedly. _His_ perfect being of commingled purity and pitch, William the Sublime, becoming ever more precious as the Ripper withdrew his slavering ivory jaws and encaged his prize in ebony claws instead.

It was unacceptable in the utmost, both that Hannibal's possession was being sullied, and that Will had somehow managed to effortlessly navigate the tangled brambles of Hannibal's affection when the psychiatrist himself could not.

_What's to be done about that…?_

_+_

“Hannibal, what is going on with all this?” Will tentatively asked Hannibal over that night's dinner, “Have we been dating for these past few weeks or what?” His Will ran a tense hand through tousled curls and then made rare, solid eye contact with him. Hannibal was enraptured immediately. “How did this happen? Why me, of all people?” Hannibal's profiler tossed his hands up in sheer exasperation. “You're giving me everything, I've never been more stable, but I have nothing to offer back and-”

“I'm afraid I don’t know what you're talking about, Will,” Hannibal shushed him with a mild tone as he turned his attention back towards his plate, “Are you perhaps projecting your subconscious desires onto me? I can assure you I have treated you no differently than any of my friends.” Hannibal wasn't quite lying, exactly. He always strove diligently to never tell an outright lie.

Will seemed to see right through his statement however, if his wry and incredulous expression was anything to go by. His quick and effortless retort definitively proved so.

“I hate to say this, Hannibal, but you and I have exactly one friend- each other.” Will glared at Hannibal glacially from behind a curtain of wild curls. Hannibal thought Will was just as endearingly puppylike in that moment as his ragtag pack of mutts. “I've tried so hard to fit in but I couldn't, and you didn't even bother to _want_ to but you did! How is that fair, Hannibal?”

Hannibal stared back, still and impassive on the outside; inwardly, his few and far between emotions were roiling in a sick pit.

He stood then, abruptly but fluidly, stalking around the end of his table to loom solidly over Will. With each long but unhurried stride, Hannibal allowed his veneer of civility to shred further and further. He knew it was a risky course of action; Will did work for the FBI after all. More than that however, Hannibal wasn't sure what would happen if his tactic to scare Will off thusly didn't work as expected- he would be most aggrieved to have to turn out his golden goose’s barren innards, should a scuffle occur.

Will looked up at him with such succulent vulnerability that Hannibal's breath caught conspicuously enough for the still seated and doe eyed man to notice.

“Hannibal…?” Will breathed out, so softly unsure and wanting, wanting Hannibal to provide for him what he so desperately craved-

Hannibal growled low in his chest and hauled Will's unresisting form out of that chair and up to where he _belonged_. The ripper and the sophisticate warred briefly before blending seamlessly into one like-minded course of action. Arms used to strangling, choking, now clutched possessively, almost crushing their bodies together at all possible points of contact to the point of pain.

“Nothing is fair, William; if it were, you and I would have never met,” Hannibal rasped heatedly into the junction of that pale column of neck and smooth shoulder; Will smelled so sinfully _sumptuous_ , and Hannibal realized he'd miscalculated. Terribly.

By giving the beast within him slack with the intent to intimidate, Hannibal had unthinkingly allowed his slavering black core to yank on the oh-so-necessary chain hard enough to tug completely free. He wanted Will Graham _now_ and no force on earth could have stopped him from twisting his face just enough to taste the other man’s lips. Hannibal couldn't bear to even pull away enough to prevent the sloppy wet drag that resulted.

“Will…” he moaned into the other’s mouth, “ _Will._ ” Hannibal gulped down soft gasps and sighs in ecstasy; he was a man dying of a thirst all-consuming, and only this sweet heat in his arms could come close to slaking his desirous _need_.

Hannibal's roaming hands tore well-worn garments off of Will's trembling frame, and he couldn't live without having this soft, fragile heat against himself whenever and wherever he wanted it.

“Bedroom,” Will reminded him, and Hannibal was all too happy to comply.

He lifted his profiler into capable arms and fairly rushed to reach the inner sanctum of his dark den. When Will was at last laid out along his liquid midnight bedding, Hannibal thought he'd never seen a more perfect and precious sight in his life. He slid down over Will to cover the man with his larger, powerful form, and then paused to look into Will's wide, wet eyes.

“Hannibal…” Will whispered gently, he was unsure what to make of the gaze of pure and perfect adoration being leveled upon him right now. He may have close to zero sexual experience, but Will knew there was something not quite right about the intensity he was picking up from Hannibal's swirling, chaotic storm of feeling. Hannibal seemed overwhelmed and almost blindsided by the force of his attraction; the psychiatrist looked as though he couldn't decide where to start sampling his personal nirvana beyond that he had to have all of it, and _now_. Will was torn between being concerned and being flattered.

“C’mere,” Will slurred, opening his arms to welcome closer a man adrift on the tides of fierce passion, “just start from the chest down and take your time exploring- I won't go anywhere…”

Hannibal was still raw, open, and vulnerable, but having Will take charge of their direction tacked down part of his roiling desperation into something more manageable.

“Oh, Will,” he breathed into Will's collarbone between sucking kisses.

Even in the haze of pleasure left in the wake of Hannibal's slow trail downwards, Will couldn't help but profile his lover. _A strong possessive streak evidenced in the compulsive need to mark any and all unmarked skin with his own branding. The teeth nipping his skin hard enough to pierce it on occasion weren't tempered by fear of harming his partner, a hallmark of sexual sadism._ Will couldn't deny these worrying things were bringing him rapture though, especially when Hannibal finally reached his heretofore neglected erection in the due course of his travels.

A sharp moan was Will's only warning before nuzzling turned into messy sucking, as if Hannibal couldn't resist his desire to _taste-_ if he had even wanted to try. Hannibal's head bobbed furiously, tongue laving worshipfully over every hard inch of Will's length, and the profiler had to bury a hand in dirty blond locks to steady him. Mouth slack as his head lolled back on his limp neck, Will stared at the luxury surrounding him dreamily, grounded by Hannibal's lips, tongue, teeth, and impassioned hums on and around him.

Hannibal was in a place surely able to rival heaven in its magnificence, the psychiatrist thought giddily as he relished the taste and feel of silken skin heavy in his mouth. Will was his whole world, and everything in Hannibal was attuned to his lover, his equal, his _mate_. The fingers grasping and guiding him served to ground Hannibal's inner beast, taming it just enough to ensure he couldn't be lost, lost in the narrowing focus of pure bliss. Hannibal reluctantly relinquished his tight sucking hold of Will's dick upon feeling the sharp tugs on his scalp, but he didn't go far.

Here was where Will was his warmest and purest, and Hannibal couldn't help but cup the soft flesh of his dearest’s plush ass to lift those exquisite hips slightly.

Will gave out a strangled cry as he felt that bold, questing tongue slither around and into his twitching entrance. His lover wasn't shy about the act of eating him out in the least, unashamedly slurping and groaning as he pressed his face harder into Will's flesh, intent on getting deeper still.

As lovely as it would be to allow this foreplay to continue indeterminately, Will knew it wasn't quite what the other man needed right now. He could hear and feel the frustrated growls bubbling up from Hannibal's chest as simply _tasting_ and having _near, so near_ was starting to not be enough. Hannibal didn't seem to even have the presence of mind to remember the next logical step of things through the intensity of his blazing, passionate, and flooding emotional tides.

“Hannibal,” Will keened embarrassingly loud and needy, “you have to get something to ease the way- ah!” It appeared Hannibal had quickly caught on to what he was hinting at, because the other man pulled away slightly to reach into the nearby nightstand’s drawer, nigh flailing artlessly in his haste to pull out some lubrication.

Hannibal watched as Will's eager hole accepted the first digit with greedy fluttering, and he could only give Will the barest of moments to adjust to that initial stretch before he had to add the impatient burn of the next. Will's now sodden entrance gleamed in the low ambient lighting like a beacon on stormy seas and Hannibal was enthralled. But he craved still _more_ , and now that Will had shown him the way, he didn't bother to fight the pull towards temporarily sating his desire. A few perfunctory tugs to liberally coat his turgid cock in slick and then Hannibal was lifting pale, strong thighs to press forward and inside with inexorable swivels of his hips.

Ever tightening rapture and the wet, warm glory of ecstasy blinded Hannibal for a moment and he shuddered pleasantly, throwing his head back in abandon as he absorbed _his_ mate’s wail through every fiber of his beastly being. There was surely nothing that had ever been in his life until now to _compare_ with the sense of completely owning this writhing, fell creature shivering on his cock; Will feeding his gluttonous ache with sensuous moaning and whimpering, like his only purpose was to feel the pleasure Hannibal wanted so very much to drown him in.

“ _Mine_ ,” he moaned, “I'll give you anything, dear heart, just say the word and it's yours. I would buy you anything if it would only make you happier, don't you know, my little doe? So soft and sweet for me… Delicacies you've never even _dreamed_ for every meal; nothing but the very best for you from now on. You'll be an even more succulent morsel after I've fed you up; you'll never know privation again, I swear it-!”

Will took both the harsh, heaving thrusts and their counterpoint saccharine promises spoken on utter, boundless conviction with an equal fervor. If Will could have caught his breath he'd offer some heartfelt words of his own, tell Hannibal that everything was going to be alright, he needn't be lonely anymore, he was _here_ for him, please don’t lose yourself to me, I love you-

When they came hard they came together, Hannibal with a guttural roar and Will with a wild screech, both collapsing with the force if it all. Hannibal shook and gripped Will with his arms and legs as tight as he could, obviously disturbed by the strength of his feelings. Will allowed the possessive cradling, encaged in the limbs of a ferocious beast masquerading under a veil of gentility, wondering how he'd missed this aspect of the man.

_+_

Will was awoken from a light doze some time later, by Hannibal's nose tickling his skin. It took Will a bleary couple of seconds to wrap his head around the realization that Hannibal was smelling him. Again.

“You're acting like one of my dogs, you know,” Will observed, “you like me smelling of you.”

A happy hum preceded the words, “As you are so fond of your canine companions, I will take that as a compliment, if I may,” and Will snorted gracelessly in response.

Will rolled to face his lover, making a face halfway through when he felt the remnants of their lovemaking in and on his pleasantly sore body.

“Eurgh. You seem like the type to have a huge tub; can we do that? Because I don’t think my legs will last through a shower.”

Hannibal was torn between two lovely options: linger in bed with Will and relish in their meshed post-coital smells, or wash Will worshipfully and cover him with Hannibal's more socially acceptable scents. He quickly added- and chose- the third option of doing both.

“In a moment…” Hannibal mumbled contently, giving a languid stretch before settling back down even further atop _his_ Will.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this~
> 
> Heaven help me though, my latest idea is a Sentinel (the show is glorious, okay? They did pheromones before it was cool, lol) and Hannibal crossover. What even is my life... XD


End file.
